Valentine
by qkrqudxo
Summary: [TWOOSHOOT] - "Dia sangat baik, dia suka kau lebih dari aku.." / "Tapi sebagai seorang namja, kau payah"/"Lalu kau berusaha mengingkari perasaanmu sendiri". ChanBaek slight ChenBaek - Yaoi


Title : Valentine

Main cast : ChanBaek slight ChenBaek

Rated : T

Lenght: Twoshoot

Warning: BL – Boys Love – Yaoi, Romance, Friendship, Sad gagal, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

**A/N:** Hehehe Xo membawa FF twoshoot, disela-sela FF Graduation belum selesai /slap/ kkk Happy Reading, readersnim ^^

* * *

"_**Dia sangat baik, dia suka kau lebih dari aku.."**_

"_**Tapi sebagai seorang namja, kau payah"**_

"_**Lalu kau berusaha mengingkari perasaanmu sendiri"**_

..

..

**Seoul. Rabu, 01 Februari 2012**

..

"Byun Baekhyun kelas 11-3, tolong sampaikan suratku padanya" ucap namja berahang tegas sambil terus menatap namja cantik berkacamata dan rambut yang tertata rapih layaknya anak teladan pada umumnya, tidak terlalu menarik dengan penampilannya.

"Kau suka dengan tipe kutu buku seperti itu?" Tanya namja tinggi, menanggapi permintaan temannya.

"Aku sangat menyukai seseorang yang mungil, cantik berkacamata dan menyukai membaca buku" jawab namja berahang tegas – Chen – kepada teman tingginya ini –Chanyeol.

Kantin pada jam istirahat seperti ini sangatlah ramai tetapi keadaan riuh seakan tak mengusik apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh namja mungil berkacamata ini. Baekhyun –namja mungil berkacamata- terlihat asik dengan dunianya sendiri dengan buku yang dibacanya, bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dirinya diperhatikan dan dijadikan bahan pembicaraan oleh dua orang namja berbeda tinggi badan itu, Chanyeol dan Chen.

..

..

Park Chanyeol. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Chanyeol? Siswa yang nampaknya terlahir untuk membantu teman-temannya menjadi perantara cinta, _mak comblang_. Sebetulnya, dirinya tidak keberatan dengan hal yang dilakukan, justru dia senang bisa membantu mereka mengejar namja berstatus uke atau seme impian masing-masing. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini, dia mulai merasa hatinya hampa, _inner_-nya selalu berteriak _'aku ini juga siswa SMA biasa, tak beda dengan yang lainnya.._'

"Aku juga ingin merasakan rasanya berpacaran" ucap Chanyeol dalam perjalanan menuju lokernya bersama Chen.

"Jangan cuma menggerutu. Kalau kau ingin, usahalah"

"Kau sendiri minta tolong padaku, Kim Jongdae"

"Itu beda cerita, Park Chanyeol" Chen terlihat jengkel jika Chanyeol menyebut nama lengkapnya. "memangnya kau tidak punya satu atau dua orang yang kau suka, namja atau yeoja?" Tanya Chen akhirnya.

"Tidak ada"

"eh? Kenapa begitu? Kau ini mak comblang professional, tidak ada masalah kalau mau berpacaran. Jangan hanya memikirkan urusan cinta orang lain"

"Berhentilah berbicara seolah kau sedang tidak memintaku untuk mengurusi urusan percintaanmu" Chen hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan sahabatnya "siapa kira-kira yang menyukaiku, kapan giliranku?" keluh Chanyeol sambil membuka lokernya.

"Berhentilah mengeluh" perintah Chen. Dia sudah terlalu sering mendengar keluhan sahabatnya ini, keluhan yang selalu sama. Belum selesai dia membereskan isi lokernya, Chen sudah dikagetkan oleh suara keras dibelakangnya, siapa lagi yang menutup pintu loker secara tidak _ber-pri-loker-an_? Klo bukan Chanyeol.

_BRAK_

Ya, Chanyeol baru saja menutup pintu lokernya dengan sangat keras. Bagaimana tidak, dia terkejut bukan main setelah membuka lokernya dan menemukan sepucuk surat bertuliskan _'Untuk Park Chanyeol'_ bahkan Chanyeol harus berkali-kali mengecek, memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah buka loker. Dan tingkahnya sangat mengundang banyak tanda tanya di sekeliling kepala siswa-siswa yang berdiri di loker masing-masing, begitu juga dengan sahabatnya yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kau ini kenapa Chanyeol?" Tanya Chen dengan wajah memerah melihat tingkah sahabatnya, karena malu.

Chanyeol tidak menggubris pertanyaan sahabatnya dan tidak juga menggubris tatapan aneh siswa-siswa yang diarahkan kepadanya. Dia hanya terdiam memperhatikan lokernya yang tertutup dengan keras tadi dan berpikir bahwa dewa cinta telah datang padanya sekarang. Belum habis dengan keterkejutan menemukan surat cintanya, dia sudah dikejutkan dengan kenyataan membaca nama si pengirim, setelah dia membuka lokernya dan mengambil suratnya.

'_Dari Byun Baekhyun'_

..

..

..

_**Untuk Park Chanyeol,**_

_**Chanyeol-ssi, sebelumnya maafkan aku karena lancang mengirimu surat seperti ini. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk memulai bisa mencoba akrab denganmu. Aku sepertinya tidak perlu menjelaskan banyak hal, aku yakin kau pun mengerti maksudku.**_

_**Aku selalu mengamatimu, bagaimana caranya kau selalu tertawa yang membuatku juga ingin ikut tertawa, aku menyukai semua yang ada di dirimu, Chanyeol-ssi…**_

"hhh.." entah itu adalah helaan nafas keberapa yang dihembuskan Chanyeol di waktu 30 menitnya membaca terus surat cinta yang didapat dari target sahabatnya.

Chanyeol berguling diatas tempat tidurnya, memandang kertas yang digenggamnya, surat Baekhyun. Kemudian ia bangkit menuju blazer sekolahnya, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Dilihatnya lagi surat yang berbeda dan ini masih tersimpan rapih di dalam amplop, surat Chen untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasa hidupnya seperti di drama-drama yang sering ditonton oleh hyung-nya, Suho. Tak habis pikir, dia akan ada di lingkaran cinta segitiga dan itu dengan sahabatnya sendiri, sesuatu yang jauh dari perkiraannya untuk pengalaman pertama yang diharapkannya.

Namja tinggi ini terus berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya, sambil terus memandang bergantian surat yang ada ditangannya. Ketika dia memandang surat Chen, dia berpikir pasti akan menyakiti hati Baekhyun. Dan ketika memandang surat Baekhyun, maka dia mengkhianati Chen. Chanyeol meremas rambutnya kasar dan menjatuhkan dua surat itu ke lantai, entahlah dia bingung.

Membaringkan tubuh besarnya di ranjang empuk yang entah untuk sekarang juga tidak bisa memberikan kenyamanan untuknya. Tidur, mungkin bisa sedikit meringankan pikirannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Apapun yang akan kulakukan, salah seorang dari mereka akan terluka hhh..perasaan siapa yang harus kujaga?" ucapan terakhir sebelum Chanyeol menutup matanya menuju alam mimpinya.

_Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa bukan hanya salah seorang dari mereka berdua tapi mungkin dirimu juga salah satu yang akan terluka nantinya, mungkin?_

..

..

..

**Seoul. Minggu, 05 Februari 2012**

..

_**Bisakah kita bertemu langsung, hari Minggu ini jam dua siang? Aku tunggu di Lotte Wold.**_

_**Byun Baekhyun..**_

..

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu masuk lotte world, tempat yang dijanjikan oleh Baekhyun di dalam suratnya. Ya, Baekhyun mengajaknya untuk bertemu, entah untuk apa. Dengan terus memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya, sesekali matanya menatap sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari keberadaan si namja kecil. Entah apa yang telah membawanya kesini untuk menerima ajakan Baekhyun. Ingin memastikan? entah itu apa.

Cukup lama ia berdiri disini, apakah Baekhyun hanya mengerjainya? Baru saja ingin beranjak pulang, karena sudah terlampau lama ia menunggu disini, sampai matanya melihat sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggunya sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyentuh pundak sosok kecil itu.

"Annyeong" sapa Chanyeol dengan tepukan halus dibahu orang yang disapanya. Orang yang disapa pun berbalik dengan wajah terkejut. Ekspresi yang diberikan justru membuat Chanyeol lebih terkejut, dia salah menyapa orang. Rasanya ingin sekali punya kemampuan menghilang dengan satu kedipan mata dari mahluk dihadapannya sekarang, karena saking merasa malunya. Namja cantik dengan eyeliner dimata bulan sabitnya yang sekarang tengah membulat, bibir tipis yang sedikit terbuka karena terkejut, rambut cokelat yang tidak terlalu tertata rapih tapi memberi kesan cool, pipi chubbynya dan tubuh mungil yang pas dalam dekapan tubuh Chanyeol, ini bukan Baekhyun yang berkacamata dengan rambut tertata rapih. Ya, dia salah orang.

Bukannya ingin menghilang seperti harapannya, Chanyeol justru diam seribu bahasa dengan tampang bodohnya, "mianhae, aku salah orang" tersadar dari acara melamunnya, hanya kata-kata seperti itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya, langsung memutar badannya hendak berjalan menjauh.

"Chanyeol-ssi..Park Chanyeol" panggil namja mungil dibelakangnya. Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya kembali "tak kusangka kau akan datang, aku pikir kau tak akan datang karena aku sudah cukup lama menunggumu disini" ucapnya lagi dengan tersipu.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" tanpa babibu, Chanyeol langsung bertanya memastikan bahwa sebetulnya tadi dia memang tidak salah orang "kau berbeda sekali, kupikir aku salah orang" timpalnya lagi.

"eh? Aku hanya melepas kacamataku dan sedikit menata rambutku" jawab Baekhyun, sambil menunjuk kearah mata dan rambutnya bergantian "tak ada salahnya berpenampilan berbeda dari biasanya untuk hari ini kan?" ucapnya dengan senyum yang manis dan mata yang ikut tersenyum. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, menahan segala perasaannya saat ini yang entah apa itu artinya.

Chanyeol berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak bilang bahwa, Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik. Karena ada surat penting yang harus disampaikannya. Hari ini terpaksa, Chanyeol harus melukai perasaan seseorang yang sekarang sedang tersipu dihadapannya.

..

..

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, tidak ada percakapan apapun diantara mereka. Hanya ada Chanyeol yang membalas menatap balik namja mungil yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menatapnya dengan siku yang bertumpu diatas meja dan dagu yang berada di antara kedua telapak tangannya. Terlihat seperti anak anjing yang lucu.

"Chanyeol-ssi apa kau kedinginan?" Baekhyun mencoba memulai percakapan. _Eh?_ "dari tadi kuperhatikan, kau tidak berniat melepas jaketmu dan juga memasukkan tangan kedalam saku jaketmu" ucap Baekhyun dengan posisi yang tidak berubah.

"hmm.." hanya gumaman yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena Chanyeol punya alasan. Saat ini, dia sedang membawa surat dari Chen dan sedang dipegang erat dalam saku jaketnya. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyampaikannya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Tentang aku. Kenapa kau menyukaiku? Aku ingin tahu" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa menatap namja yang tengah tersipu diseberangnya akibat pertanyannya barusan.

"Ah itu..sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja aku suka padamu saat aku melihatmu tertawa dan aku menyukai caramu menatap sesuatu, seperti tadi kau menatapku. Tanpa sadar setelahnya aku menyukai apapun yang ada didirimu, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aneh kan? Kkk" Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan kepala tertunduk dengan meremas tangannya dibawah meja, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, sungguh tak menyangka dengan jawaban yang diberikan Baekhyun.

Hening menyelimuti acara makan siang mereka. Tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan apa setelah pernyataan beberapa menit lalu. Setelahnya, mereka memutuskan untuk mencairkan suasana dengan mencoba beberapa wahana di lotte world setelah menyelesaikan acara makan. Wahana terakhir yang mereka coba adalah bianglala, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menaiki wahana besar ini dengan alasan ingin melihat Seoul dengan matahari terbenam dari atas sana.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, diatas bianglala yang tengah berhenti tepat pada puncaknya. Mereka duduk berhadapan tapi tak saling memandang, hanya Chanyeol yang memandang objek dihadapannya yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau masih kedinginan?" pertanyaan Baekhyun memudarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka tas nya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, tubuh mungilnya mencoba berdiri dan memasangkan sesuatu di kepala Chanyeol, topi rajutan. Chanyeol meraba topi yang terpasang manis dikepalanya.

"Hadiah dariku karena kau mau menerima ajakanku hari ini. Itu memang bukan hadiah mahal, hanya sebuah topi rajutan. Baru pertama aku mencoba merajut, mungkin hasilnya kurang bagus. Tapi kuharap kau mau menerimanya" ucap Baekhyun yang telah duduk kembali ditempatnya.

Kesekian kalinya, Chanyeol hanya terdiam dengan menatap seseorang yang tengah tertunduk. Terlalu banyak yang dipikirkannya sekarang, jika dia menerima hadiah ini lalu bagaimana dengan surat Chen? Tapi, kenyataannya, Chanyeol tetap membiarkan topi itu dikepalanya tanpa niat melepasnya.

"Tanganmu.." Chanyeol meraih telapak tangan yang ternyata sangat pas di genggamannya.

"eh? Ah ini memalukan, karena ini pertama kalinya merajut jadi tanganku jadi seperti ini ahahhaha" Baekhyun menarik tangannya yang digenggam Chanyeol barusan dan menatap telapak tangannya dengan jari-jari yang terplester rapih dengan suara tawa yang terdengar merdu ditelinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa takut sekarang. Takut kalau dia juga tiba-tiba mencintai orang dihadapannya ini.

..

..

"Gomawo, sudah mau mengantarku pulang" sekarang dua namja ini sedang berdiri di depan rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang, karena hari sudah terlalu gelap dan itu bukan alasan utama sebetulnya.

"ne, cheonma"

"Chanyeol-ssi, hmm..jika kau punya waktu luang, apa kau masih ingin jalan-jalan denganku?" pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan membuat dada Chanyeol bergemuruh hebat. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya, Chanyeol hanya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dilihat Chanyeol tidak menjawab, Baekhyun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Chanyeol mengiranya meminta sesuatu yang lebih.

"Bu..bukan. bukan maksudku meminta lebih seperti jalan sebagai kekasih. Cukup sebagai teman saja" Baekhyun mati-matian menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar serak dan airmata yang mau menetes.

Chanyeol sontak memandang Baekhyun dan tertunduk kembali. Wajah Chen, sahabatnya sempat hadir dibenaknya. Kemudian, Chanyeol sendiri dikejutkan oleh ucapan yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Aku ingin kita jalan sebagai kekasih.."

Baekhyun langsung menatap wajah namja tinggi dihadapannya, meyakinkan apa yang baru didengarnya bukanlah igauan semata. Melihat keyakinan itu, airmata yang sedari ditahannya, dia bebaskan meluncur di kedua belah pipinya dengan tersenyum bahagia.

Ucapan itu tulus dari hati seorang Park Chanyeol, bahwa dia sadar mengatakannya dan dia jatuh cinta pada orang yang menemaninya selama satu hari penuh. Memeluk namja mungilnya dengan tetap menggenggam lebih erat surat sahabatnya di dalam saku jaketnya.

..

..

**Seoul. Senin, 06 Februari 2012**

..

Chanyeol berdiri didepan lokernya dengan tidak semangat, semalaman dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Entah karena terlalu senang atau terlalu gelisah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan hubungan asmaranya dengan Baekhyun atau hubungan persahabatannya dengan Chen.

"Hei Chanyeol!" suara yang sedang dihindari oleh Chanyeol menyapa pendengarannya. Sungguh ini bukan waktu yang tepat berhadapan dengannya, terlebih ini masih pagi yang baru ada beberapa jam dia menjalin kasih dengan target sahabatnya.

"Hei Chen" Chanyeol memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Chen dibelakangnya sambil tangannya terus berpegang pada pintu loker.

"Bagaimana, kau sudah menyerahkan suratku?" Tanya Chen dengan tatapan berharapnya.

"eh? Itu..mianhae Chen, aku belum sempat menyampaikannya. Kau tahu kan beberapa hari ini aku sibuk dengan klub musikku hahaha" Chanyeol makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pintu loker yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan lepas dari engselnya jika Chanyeol terus memegangnya seperti itu.

"Ah..aku pikir sudah. Tak apa, yang penting kau segera sampaikan, aku gelisah menunggu jawabannya. Aku duluan ya Yeol" ucapan Chen barusan membuat persendian Chanyeol melemas dan menatap nanar punggung sahabatnya yang sudah menuju kelasnya duluan.

"Pagi Yeollie.." sapa seseorang yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihatnya, Baekhyun.

"Pagi, Baekki.." Chanyeol tesenyum menjawab sapaan namja mungil yang tengah tersenyum cerah kepadanya.

'_Bagaimana ini, aku harus bagaimana?'_

**~^.^~**

TBC

Thank you for reading and I would love to read your review ~

thank you ~^.^~


End file.
